undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Life As Devious/Episdoe 6
part tree of dat Christmas life as devious special hoe mofuka bitch ass Mali KP Olivia and Adrien Lee Infected and Pops travel to their desire location "This road be nasty af it dusty and smell shitty like Olivia vag" Mali say and Olivia smile "I loev how you can't staph talkin about my vag cuz u lovin it" Olivia claim But then Mali be like "KP nigguh just cut off my tongue next tiem I mention Olivia vag" "Mali man you are indestructible though, I'm not wasting my time trying to cut off any part of you." The smart ass chink nigguh KP say "Y'all talk too god damn much" Adrien say "Nigga we gonna talk all we want" Mali say and he an Adrien butt heads that's a real thing but it sounds nasty af "Clam down u too u can't fight each other like dat" Olivia get inbetween both n fight ceases "He just on edge cuz zed the dealer taken" infected claim "Mayn who doesn't love Zed the dealer?" KP say "Cloney stfu and tell us how much closer to wyet fortress of doom" Lee E say "O it's just up dat sinister looking hill over there" infected say and he point to that huge castle where it say "wyets rule lol NLO and BPC are fkn fgts ps. fuck Martin Luther King n Ceasar Chavez dey fgts lol" "Damn that's hella distasteful who the hell writing this story" Adrien say and I say to Adrien stfu fkr "A little birdie told me it's a trap to try and enter there simply. We need to sneak our way in through like a window or something." Pops say "Me n KP could prob destroy the whole castle but we can only do it from the inside bc the plot says so" Mali say "Mayn that wasn't on the script" KP says showing Mali the script for the episdoe "Oh tru. Wait wtf do PBR have lines if he ain't even in dis one." Mali say "Heheh. I'll say his lines for him." Pops say and takes a copy of script. "I am the best porn actor and Eva is my soulmate. Also Purry stop trying to sodomize me we are in the middle of a rescue mission." Pops read script "I feel nasty now" he say after he done Up ahead doe they are a wyet ho just tryna make ends meet It is Vicky Cummings laying defeated on ground Infected and Adrien run up to her cuz they liek her for some reeson caprisun "Sunny D!" Pops yell "Vicky Bb what happen to u" Adrien ask the wyet flat ass flat chested hoe "I rebelled agenst trump n he try to kill me so now I am supposed to kill one of u to get pardon but trump is cray so I wanna help u taek him down like syndrome" Vicky claim "Wtf no you were just trying to kill me on my bday 2 months ago" Mali say "Ik but I have chaenged" Vicky the butt monkey say "Aight whatever you can be fodder n die when we get derr" Mali say "Yay" Vicky exclaim N so the group gets closer to wyet fortress of doom n the finale for dis Christmas special ending next ep "How come I only got 1 fkn line" infected say "Cuz u a wyet fgts Cloney" Lee E say "U got liek no lines either" Infected say "Tbh am just here to look cool n JOHN CENA" Lee E say as he grapple a boulder and it explode "Mayn I wonder if that fortress has cheesecake. I could go for some cheesecake and rich white people love themselves some cheesecake." KP say Category:Episdoes Category:Niggas Category:LAD